Conventionally, a display device using a substrate with flexibility (hereinafter referred to as a “flexible substrate”) as a support substrate of a display device has been known. The display device using the flexible substrate has pliability as a whole and can be bent, and thus has a merit of great versatility for use environments.
Also, when the flexible substrate is used, a bezel portion (an edge portion visually recognized by an observer other than a display screen) of the display device can be advantageously reduced. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-275626 discloses a display device having a seal member and an external input terminal provided at a bent portion of a flexible substrate. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-206760 discloses a display device having a drive circuit part arranged on a back surface side of a display region by bending a substrate at a wiring portion connecting the display region and the drive circuit part.